


Finish What We Started

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Electricity, Pain, Science, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: ...Pain.Sharp, pulsing pain.Lemon found his power had returned, but not enough to operate properly. He attempted to get his optics active, but only one was able to give any feedback. What? Though his pain was great- He had to figure out what was going on. He can't let this stop him.
Kudos: 11





	Finish What We Started

**Author's Note:**

> Android Lemon is a great concept. What's also a great concept? Villain Aloe. 
> 
> Combining the two, plus inspiration, and you get a Lemon in unending amounts of pain. Nice.

With dimly lit eyes, Lemon found himself staring at the ceiling, his mechanical body spread across the floor of his new confinement. He was too weak, he couldn't dare use any of his electrical abilities. 

Had he been able to think properly, Lemon would have been frustrated at himself for being so inept to recognize the situation he had been in. He was in the enemy base, found something horrifying that he shouldn't have seen in the first place, of course he was going to be caught if he wasn't careful. 

Perhaps he should set himself to save battery... Just having his optics functioning was hurting his chance of survival, not that they were doing so properly anyways. Let the metal rest, keep as much charge as possible, even if there was barely anything left already. 

...

Pain. 

Sharp, pulsing pain. 

Lemon found his power had returned, but not enough to operate properly. He attempted to get his optics active, but only one was able to give any feedback. What? Though his pain was great- He had to figure out what was going on. He can't let this stop him.

According to his self-diagnostics his battery was still low, and there was a large slice through the left side of his face, one that was leaking profusely with oil. What had happened beforehand was a mystery, but...

"Aloe..." The android's voice growled out, his body spasming from both anger and the searing pain from his face. This injury was going to be fatal if he couldn't repair himself. Lemon let sparks run through his body, but his battery limited his abilities, and it only added to the pain, with the oil heating close to ignition. A fire hazard from his own abilities. 

Staring down, Lemon could see the puddle of lost oil forming, only growing bigger the longer he stayed this way. He attempted to stand, but his body was trembling too much to do such a thing. To do any such thing. He was stuck, on his knees, shaking uncontrollably as his electricity flared up in his rage. 

Through blurry eyes, he saw that he was alone. No one would know he passed here. No one would come to repair him. He was stuck in a hopeless situation. This frustrated him all the more. The electrical sparks intensified despite how low of a battery Lemon had. This oil of his was so close to combusting. He couldn't do this. The bot shook his head, the oil splattering upon his trembling arms and on the untouched ground. He was wasting battery, but if he went into a sleep mode now, he may not wake up. Thousands of thoughts blazed their way through Lemon's processors, the processing slowed by the situation at hand. 

The optics were beginning to shut down, so soon after returning... Soon enough, he was blind and bleeding. Was he still alive? He could hear something distant. No, he was still here. Fuck, if only he hadn't been so foolish, this wouldn't have happened. 

Straining his hearing, he could barely catch what was being spoken. One cookie. Monologuing. That scientific plant bastard. What was he saying, Lemon couldn't tell entirely, but once the fucker got closer, Lemon could hear just fine. Although, he didn't have the energy to produce a reaction before... 

"...Let's finish what we started."


End file.
